Medusa's Lair
Medusa's Lair is the thirtieth Level in the game Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, the Snakeys could prove to be fatal. Other than that, Medusa dies very quickly. Walkthough At the very beginning of this level, you will be met by a few Fish Men and some Snakeys. Throughout the entire level, you will simply encounter wave after wave of these two enemies. The basic strategy that you should follow is to stay out of the water and take care of the fish first. If you kill all the enemies but one fish, the fish will start jumping up in the air and diving down on you, knocking you down and doing around 45 damage. Medusa Continue fighting your way through more fish and Snakeys, and eventually you'll find Medusa combing her hair. Medusa's not too hard once you find a rhythm. Get right up close to her and hold the block button, this will protect you from the snapping snake on her head. As soon as the snake snaps at you and you block it, perform a combo on her then go back to blocking. Move with your up and down the screen. After every snake snap, go for a combo other attack. Keep your attacks to a short burst and return to blocking to anticipate the next snap. Keep this routine up and Medusa will be as good as dead in no time. You only have about 5 seconds to get it before the level ends. Alternate Method (Magic) You still need to defend against her snake hair. In between snaps, you will have time for two basic magic attacks (RT+Y/ R2+square). This makes her a very easy boss. Weapons * Snakey Mace - Can be dropped by the Snakeys. There is a small amount of Snakeys in this level compared to Marsh. * Broad Spear - Break the third petrified Fish Man. * Chewed Up Sword - The second X mark in Medusa's Lair. Can be dug up with the Shovel and is located between the two stairways. * Playdo Pasta Maker - Kill Medusa. Extremely hard to miss. Animal Orbs Chicken.png * Chicken - Can be dug up with the Shovel. It is the first X mark in Medusa's Lair. Notes * The first wave of Fish Men can easily be dealt with by getting them stuck in a specific spot where they can't hit the player(s). This allows for the player to spam their Splash Attack. * Beating this level with the Snakey will reward you with the achievement/trophy The Traitor. * Killer Beekeeper has a unique ability to where he can instantly kill the Snakes produced by Medusa and stun her 100% of the time. * Make sure to destroy any statues you find along the way as well, as they will all contain food, gold, or weapons. Glitches Stuck on the Stairs Glitch * Due to a programming error, the Fish Men and Snakeys tend to get stuck on the stairs and won't come out until the player(s) move to the side opposite of where the enemies are stuck at. Gallery MedusaShoes.png|Medusa's shoes. Soundtrack Trivia * Medusa has two shoe racks on walls in her lair. * The water in the lair is green and appears to be a sort of slime or goo. See also * Cyclops' Fortress Video Walkthrough in Medusa's Lair on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations